the_crafting_dead_roleplay_by_sgcbarbierianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub
Overview Sub is a recurring character in seasons 10 and 11 of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead. He was imprisoned at Red's camp along with Corl. He is also a mute because Red cut his tongue off. Sub's prefered weapon seems to be 'frying pan' as he had lost the gun that Nick had given him. Personality Not much is known about Sub's personality as he no longer has the ability to speak. We can tell Sub has suffered a great deal of depression from when he found out Corl has died. We also know that Sub has become strengthen from his time in the the cage with Corl, as he watched his friends be delivered as food to red. We also can infer Sub was very desperate to escape as he and Corl have crafted a chocolate shovel to dig a surprisingly big hole in hopes of escaping. Sub seems to be very forget full as he is shown losing various items such as a gun given to him by Nick. Season 10 We first see Sub when Nick is dropped off into the 'cage'. Sub and Corl are watching Nick from a distance as Nick arrives. Sub and Corl decide to team with Nick to help his friend Bobby and escape from Red's camp, Sub and Corl are shown helping Nick on many occasions. Soon they use the tunnel to escape, the camp was not as populated as red's group was out hunting for people to eat. Sub Corl and Nick explore the camp to find that there Sub's and Corl's family have all been cooked into 'raw flesh'. Soon as the guards return to the camp, Sub, Nick and Corl go back to the cage as they briefly interact with Bobby. Soon Sub wakes up with the satisfactory of Corl not being there, from this we inferred that Red's men had gotten to Corl as when they returned they stated they wanted a meal fast. Sub, Nick and Bobby escape as they wake up in a completely empty camp, Sub soon finds the 'bunker' which Corl told him to go to if he escaped. Sub finds a note from Corl stating that of Sub ever made it here Corl has not made it and there is plenty of supplies to supply Sub as he is a 'survivor'. Sub joins Nick groups and remained a side character as he does not speak, he is seen just on the side as they meet Max and try and find where Red has fled too. Soon they come across Red and Ross's base, Sub and Bobby go to look for Max, however they are confronted by Cory, Cory threatens to kill them, but before he gets the chance his neck gets impaled with Max's cleaver. Appearances Season 10 * "Taken Prisoner" (No lines) * "Family Meal" (No lines) * "Change of Plans" (No lines) * "Subterranean" (No lines) * "Mad Max" (No lines) * "Escaping Reality" (No lines) * "Losing Control" (No lines) * "Finding Clues" (No lines) * "Red Wedding" (No lines) Season 11 * "Breaking Out" (No lines) * "Trust Issues" (No lines) * "Marching on Atlanta" (No lines) Category:Unknown Category:Recurring Category:Red's Camp Category:Amputated Victims